A Love Like This
by damndaybreaker
Summary: Maddy Smith moved to La Push from New York. Her life gets thrown upside down when her cousin Leah drags her to a party and some things happen with a very handsome boy- Jacob Black. What is it you might ask? Well you'll just have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Games

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction, I have it all written out so whenever I get enough reviews to be satisfied, I will post more. I hope you enjoy! :) and for the person who already read this without my comments here, I added a teensy bit more into it.**

Leah pulled my arm and dragged me across the road to her car. She had invited me over and I said I would come, but after five minutes she grew impatient and came over to get me herself. I hadn't thought this through, so when she burst in my room she took my off guard.  
"Come." She said dragging me off my bed, down the stairs and out of the house. We were halfway across the street and I was still protesting.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." She exclaimed

"Fine." I said giving up and letting her tow me. She had called me earlier and wanted me to come over and play the Quileute version of 7 minutes in heaven. It wasn't that different than the normal 7 minutes in heaven except you had to spend 30 minutes in a closet. Her friends from the La Push reservation where she lived were like monsters. I had no idea how she had got to be such good friends with them. I was even more surprised that any time I asked her if she was dating any of them she almost puked. She said they were her friends and nothing more, they were like brothers to her and she could never, ever see them like that.  
We were in her car and we were almost to her house. She hadn't said a word to me the whole way.

"Oh quit your pouting" she said breaking the silence. I looked over at her. I wasn't pouting. I caught a glimpse of myself in the side mirror. Okay, maybe I was pouting a little. I tried to look half composed when we pulled up to her house. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Leah leaded the way downstairs to her basement. I saw all of her massive friends sitting around her den. I cast a quick glance at the faces. Seth, Embry, Kim, Jared, Quil, and Jacob. Sam and Emily must have stayed home. Leah went to go sit on the futon in between Seth and Embry. Jared was sitting on the lazy boy with Kim on his lap. There was only one place left to sit. Between Quil and Jacob. Quil was very outgoing and seemed to hit on every girl he saw, you could even say that we were friends, in a way, But Jacob wasn't like the others. He was shy and always seemed to have a sad look in his eyes. I had always wondered why, but never had the courage to ask Leah. I considered sitting down on the floor but I didn't want to seem to rude, so I reluctantly went to go sit between Quil and Jacob.

Just as I sat down, Leah reached behind Embry's head up on the ledge to get a hat full of names, and started explaining the game like we were a bunch of five year olds. As she pulled down the hat, I saw her fingers brush the nape of Embry's neck. I decided to pretend like I didn't notice.

"Okay. The rules are simple. You take a name out of the hat, read it out loud and you two have to spend a half an hour in the closet." She motioned her hand towards her walk in games closet. "Only the girls pick names 'cause I only put the guys names in here. We don't have enough girls so Quil, you get to be a girl tonight"

"Aww come on!" he said throwing his head back, and cursing when he hit it against the wall.  
"Whatever." Leah said trying not to laugh to hard. "Maddy, you go first."

She tossed me the hat and I could've sworn I saw _Jacob _written more than once. I ignored the suspicion and took a deep breath.

I looked up and realized that everyone was waiting for me to pick a name. I stuck my hand in the hat and slowly pulled out a name. My heart skipped a beat, and restarted again. The name was scribbled in Leah's messy writing across a scrap of printer paper.  
Jacob.  
Great, just wonderful.

"Jacob." I said out loud, still staring at the piece of paper, hoping that I was dreaming and that I was going to wake up from this horrible nightmare soon.  
Of course, I knew I wasn't dreaming.

Jacob slowly got up and walked over to the games closet. I followed behind him. Nobody said anything so of course, Embry had to break the silence be whistling. Leah hit him hard in the gut and I hope it hurt. Just as I was about to close the games closet door. I heard Leah say  
"Remember, 30 minutes. There's a clock in there. Come out at 11:30."

I could've sworn I heard someone whisper something like "Take longer if you like" but I knew I was just being paranoid, and imaging things.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I shut the door behind me.

**Review! Review! REVIEW!! See that little button down there yeah well click it and tell me what you think. :) and it gets better, trust me. Also, I only will update on certain days cause I sort of don't have my laptop at the moment :( Im at my grandmothers house so im taking the opportunity to post some. You might get lucky, and I might post another chapter tonight, and maybe another tomorrow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses

Okay so Im super super bored so I decided to be nice and post this for you. :) cus im just that nice. Lol Enjoy!

I flicked on the tiny lamp and saw Jake sitting on the floor. I went to go sit next to him.  
"Hey" I said trying to make conversation.

"Hi." he said as he lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes went all sparkly, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I blushed, looking down. There was something in his eyes that made me feel all warm and tingly. I tried to concentrate on how to breathe. I felt a flaming hot hand stroke my already flaming cheek. I looked up, straight into his beautiful deep brown eyes. Bad idea, it only made me blush even more.  
"Uhh… sorry." He said dropping his hand and his eyes.

"Why?" I asked as I picked his hand up and place it to my cheek again. We stayed like that for god knows how long, staring into each others eyes. It felt like centuries later that he moved. But he only moved to sit closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. It was to hot for any normal human, but I was so caught up in the moment I didn't pay much attention to it. He dropped his hand from my face, and placed his big hot and in mine. I opened my mouth to say something and shut it quickly. I simply laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen eventually." He said. I never realized before, how beautiful his voice was.

"What?" I said confused.

"I knew that they would try to set us up. They rigged the game. It's kind of obvious." He said in a husky voice.

"Oh." I said looking at the side of his face.

"Well I'm actually kind of glad they did what they did." He said embarrassed. He turned his head to look at me . He leaned forward looking me straight in the eyes.

The moment our lips met it was like a million fireworks setting off in my heart. It was sweet at first but it quickly turned passionate. I knotted my fingers into his hair as he placed one hand on my neck, the other on my back, drawing me closer. I hungered for more; I could've stayed like this forever. Something was brought to my attention and I smiled into the kiss.

"What?" he said, breaking the kiss. I laid my head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter, he did the same. Once again, I felt the heat of his body.

"Their plan worked." I said with a smile. He chuckled at my remark. I took a look at the clock behind him. 11:10. Had it been only ten minutes? It felt as if it has been hours since we entered the closet. I lifted my head to press my lips to his again. We didn't get as passionate this time. I felt warm tears trickle down my cheeks. Jacob pulled away.  
"Are you crying?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah." I said and laughed kissed the tears away. I pressed my face into his chest while he held me on his lap, hugging me tightly.

"You gonna tell me why?" he finally said.

"Mmm…" I looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "I guess I'm just happy." I said tilting my head down. He took an arm off me to tilt my face up, forcing me to look at him. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"I've never been so happy in my life." He said to me. My face lit up.

"Really?" I said. He pretended to ponder over it. I laughed at his facial expressions. He laughed too.

"Really." He said, hugging me tighter and kissing me again. I sighed and smiled.

"What?" he said. He must have noticed that my sigh was more like a chuckle.

"I remember hoping with all my life that I wouldn't pick your name , and feeling a little scared when I did. I never thought of you like this until… well, until now. I always thought of you as the shy one who really didn't like hainging out with people. I realize now that Leah's always been saying how nice of a guy you are and dropping me hints, trying to get us together, I guess." I stopped, realizing that he was smiling at me. "What?" I said , feeling uncomfortable. He kissed me roughly.

"You still think I'm a shy loner?" He asked.

"I never said you were a loner." He raised an eyebrow. I sighed and noticed that I'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Yes. I still think you're shy." I said, leaving out the part about him being a loner, hoping he's forget that. He raised both eyebrows and smiled hugely. I was confused, but before I could ask, he was knocking me to the ground and laying on top of me, but he was careful not to put all of his weight on me. He started kissing me again. The kiss was so rough it should be illegal, but I didn't complain. I pulled him closer, clinging to him like glue. He pulled his face away and I groaned unhappily. Jake chuckled, kissing down my neck. He looked up into my eyes.

"Still think I'm shy?" he asked, kissing the tip of my nose. I giggled.

"You win." I said, pulling his face back to mine. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but eventually we stopped. Somehow in the process, I had ended up on top of him. I glanced at the clock. 11:47.

"SHIT!" I said pulling myself off of Jacob.  
"What?" he said sitting up.

"It's eleven fourty-seven!" I nearly shouted. "Don't you think they'll get a little suspicious?"

"Oh." He said bummed out, pulling himself off the floor.

I smiled and winked at him. "Don't worry, I have a plan. Just pretend like nothing happened, okay?"

"That's gonna be tough, but… okay. " he said, slightly confused.

I sighed and reached for the door knob. Just as I was about to turn the knob, Jake whispered three word in my ear that made me freeze.

**REVIEW PPLS REVIEW!!! Im not gonna post much more until you guys review again!!! :D Peace! Love! Twilight!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sneaking

**Ok so here it is the next chaptaa!!**

"I love you."  
I stood with my hand frozen on the door for what felt like forever but was really only a couple seconds. I turned around to face him. Had I heard right? I stared into his brow eyes, trying to remember how to think or talk or something. He was beginning to look worried, like he's never should have said anything. Yes, I'd heard right. Before he could get to carried away, I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly on his warm lips. I pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I love you too." I whispered. He flashed a huge grin at me and I couldn't help smiling back.  
"That's a relief." He said. I laughed under my breath and reluctantly turned around to open the door.  
"Well it sure took you long enough." Embry said in a booming voice as soon as we walked out of the closet. There was a movie playing but no one seemed to be paying attention to it. I couldn't tell what movie it was but I saw Jennifer Anniston flash across the screen so it must be a sappy love story. How appropriate.  
We went to go take our seats again and everyone was looking at us.  
"Sorry." I said as we sat down. " We were talking and lost track of time." I said with a sheepish grin.  
"It's my turn to pick next." Said Kim from across the room, still sitting on Jared's knee. Kim got up and walked over to the coffee table. She pulled out a name and smiled huge. She didn't read the name out loud, but everyone got the hint when she pranced over to Jared, took his hand and brought him into the closet. After Jared and Kim came out of the closet, Leah and Embry went in, and then Seth and Quil. When everyone was finished, Jared took Kim home and Quil and Embry left soon after.  
I was supposed to be staying the night at Leah's but I didn't have my clothes or anything. I told Leah that I might take a couple hours because I had to take a shower and clean my room and everything. Jacob offered me a drive home and I accepted, promising Leah I would be back in two hours. Jacob dropped me off at home so I could pack my bags and he gave me his number and address, telling me to drop over anytime.  
I ran upstairs as fast as I could and packed my bag. I pulled the address Jacob had given me out of my pocket and smiled. I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on my way. As soon as I was in the car, I started towards Jake's house. A few minutes later I pulled up to a small red house. I saw a light on in the window, and a TV on what looked to be a Simpsons re-run. I didn't notice any cars in the yard besides Jake's motorcycle so I got out of the car and walked up the steps.  
I knocked on the door and waited. Five seconds later I heard footsteps and the door opened. Jacob looked very tired but his expression changed as soon as he saw me. He smiled a dazzling smile and I smiled back. He reached for me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I hugged him back and placed my head on his chest. Jacob let me go, took my hand and pulled me in. Once I was inside he shut the door. The house was very beautiful on the inside. It had dark wood floors and beige colored walls. I didn't have time to look anymore because I was being swept up into strong arms. I thought I was going to scream but it came out as laughter. My laughter was cut off by warm lips pressing themselves against mine. I closed my eyes and got really into it, wrapping my legs around his waist and tangling my fingers in his hair. I could tell that he was getting into it to but he couldn't do much 'cause he didn't want to drop me. I had to break the kiss for air. Jake carried me over to the couch and I plopped down with me on his lap.  
"Hi." He said breathless. I laughed.  
"Hey." I said smiling.  
"So this was your devious plan?" He asked.  
"Not so much devious, more… spur of the moment." I said.  
"Oh." He said. "So, explain to me why you wanted to torture me by acting like nothing happened." I smiled at the thought.  
"I don't know. I just wanted to make it fun." I said.  
"Oh… so what do you want to do?" He asked. I had ideas but we'd done enough of that for now. So instead I asked him  
"Do you have any good movies?"  
"Um. Yeah. I think Leah left a movie here." He set me down on the couch and went over to the dark brown TV stand. Jacob reached for a movie case and started laughing.  
"What?' I said getting up off the couch to see. He showed me the DVD case still laughing.  
"Finding Nemo." He managed to say. I laughed.  
" I love that movie!" I said. He put the DVD in and hit play. Jake got up off the floor and towed me over to the couch. He lay down with his back against the armrest, taking up the whole couch, leaving no room for me. He patted his knees, motioning for me to lie on top of him. I sat down on his knees and laid my head on his bare chest. The heat was coming off his body like a space heater. I could hear his heart beating, and I felt my lack of sleep slowly creep up on me. We didn't talk during the movie. We just lay there as he stroked my hair. I was pretty sure he wasn't paying attention to the movie but I didn't care. The last thing I remember was Dory singing, "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming."

I LOVE FINDING NEMO!! Just couldn't help it lol. Thanks to all my reviewers! You is the best! 3 Peace! Love! Cookies!! XD 


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Here it is!!::::!!!:::!!!:::!!:!:!: (not sure why I did that) oh and btw im not gonna be putting a disclaimer for every one so listen and listen good. I don't own twilight or leah or Jacob or embry or anything. (although that would be insanely cool) I never did, never will. All props go to GOD ( Stephenie Meyer)!!! Although I do own Maddy (a.k.a Myself :D ) and all of the ideas for this storyline. So ENJOY!!**

I woke up to the bright sun streaming in the window. I lifted my head and found that I wasn't in my room, or at Leah's house. I looked around confused. I saw Jacob's face still sleeping, and realized that's I'd fallen asleep watching the movie. I tried to get up but his hold was unbreakable. The only choice I had as to wake him up, something I really didn't want to do. I wiggled one of my arms free and touched his face.

"Jacob? Jake, wake up."

"Huh?" he said confused blinking his eyes.

"Can you let me go? I need to go tell Leah I wasn't murdered or something. I told her that I'd only be gone two hours, and I'm pretty sure I exceeded my time limit." He let me go, so I climbed off him and stood up. I tried to remember what I'd done with my sweater. It was by the door, right! I ran over to the door and grabbed my sweater.

"Wait." Jake said from behind me. I turned to face him. He opened his mouth to say something but decided otherwise. He leaned down and kissed me quickly but sweetly.  
"Will you at least come back soon?" he asked me with sad eyes.

I smiled "As soon as I can." Then I turned around and went through the door.

When I reached Leah's house, there were no cars so that meant her mom had already gone to work. I walked up the three steps onto her porch, and knocked on the door. After about ten seconds the door flew open to a very tired looking Leah in her care bear pyjamas.

"You could have called you know." She said sourly. Leah motioned for me to come in. She shut the door behind me and led me up the blue carpeted stairs to her room. When we walked in the door Leah immediately plopped down on her bed.

"So, what'd you guys do?" she asked closing her eyes. I was shocked. Did she know? Had Jake told her?

"What do you mean?" I said trying to sound confused instead of shocked.

"Oh don't act dumb." She said opening her eyes to glare at me. "We all know you went to Jake's house." She said. The way she said "we" made me think that she didn't mean just her and Seth.

"What would make you think that?" I asked deciding to play it dumb for as long as I could.

"We all saw the way he looked at you. We know Jake better than he knows himself. And even if we didn't know him so well, any living creature would have noticed how different he was when he came out, and the way he looks at you." She stopped, shaking her head. "I wish someone would look at me like that."

I didn't know what to say to that. Leah was sitting up on her bed now so I went to go sit beside her.

"You know that someone will Lee, what about Embry? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked hoping that she'd forget about the Jacob thing altogether.

Jacob. Just his name and butterflies were going wild in my stomach. I heard Leah laughing and was pulled out of my trance.

"Trying to change the subject? And there's nothing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING going on between me and Embry." she said looking over at me, with a slight blush to her cheeks, I'm guessing from the mention of Embry's name. I didn't care what she said, I knew there was something. I blushed slightly and looked down. She knew me too well.

"So, tell me what you guys did." She said crossing her legs interested now. I gave up and sighed.

"I went over, we watched a movie and I fell asleep. End of story."

"Oh come on! I know Jake. There must have been _something_ else." She said prying.

"We kissed a little. That's it." I said blushing deeper now. Just then I heard a loud howling sound come from the woods. Leah immediately jumped up and ran out of the room, I followed. Leah was standing out in the hall like a statue. I came out just in time to see Seth barging out of his room too. What was with them? It was probably just a wolf. I had heard them around before.

"You hear that?" Leah said with wide eyes. Seth nodded his head. I had no idea why it was so important. Seth started running down the stairs and Leah turned to look at me.  
"We have to go. Will you be good on your own?" she asked me hurriedly.

"Lee, I'm seventeen. I can stay home by myself. I have been sin-" Leah cut me off  
"Great. I'll call you later." She said running down the stairs after Seth. What was up with them lately? Ever since I moved here from New York they had seemed like completely different people from who I had known since I was little. Leah was always hanging out with one of her friends and Seth was well, Seth was Seth. He would hang out with anyone, he hadn't changed as much, but he had gotten a lot bigger and tougher. I had no idea what ever happened to Leah's old friends. One summer I was hanging out with Leah and all of her friends from school. The next summer (now) she was hanging out with all of these HUGE guys. Oh well, if she hadn't been friends with them, I would have never met Jake so for that, I was grateful that she had changed. Although it wouldn't be so bad to have some of my old cousin back.

I shrugged it off and slowly walked down the stairs and out to my car.

When I got home I brought my bag back in and unpacked. My parents were coming home from their business trip tomorrow so I decided to tidy up the house. I started in the living room, tidying up the coffee table and then vacuuming.

I was in the middle of vacuuming when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. I smiled. Jake. I turned around to greet him and my face dropped. I realized that the person that had their hand on my shoulder wasn't Jacob. 

Remember to review for me!! :D If you don't review I will probably give up. I am writing another story too, it's a Callwater one, wich I LOOOVVVVEEE!! 3 Callwater should have happened in the books I think. ;) Im getting a bit discouraged with the story. Ive had like TONS AND TONS of favourites but not many reviews. If youre reading this and youre one of the favourites ppl. JUST CLICK THE BUTTON AND tell me what u think!!! PLEASE! Its all I ask of u!! I don't think its THAT much to ask for… do you?


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**READ IT!! *Hypnotizing eyes!* Lol**

There was a tall boy in front of me with jet black hair. My first instinct was to scream and run but something in his eyes made me think he wasn't there to hurt me.  
"I'm Paul." He said in a husky voice that reminded me of Jacob. Then again, what doesn't now? It might have been smart to say something back but all I seemed to be capable of doing at the moment was staring blankly. He must have decided that he wasn't going to get an answer so he continued.  
"I'm one of Jake and Leah's friends." Oh great! Another huge friend of Leah's. Seriously, where was she meeting these guys?  
"Listen. Jake needs to tell you something important, but he's afraid that you'll freak or something. So maybe if you tell him you'll be cool or something, he'll be better."  
"Okay." Was all I managed to say. Jake was afraid? What could be so terrible that he'd think I'd leave him? I would never do that.  
"Is he home?" I said quietly.  
"Yeah."  
I didn't respond. I immediately went for the door, grabbing my keys on the way. Paul followed after me. I ran out to my old deep blue car and slammed the door. I realized as I started the car that I had been exceptionally rude to Paul. I saw Paul heading toward the woods. Just as I was about to pull out, Paul turned around and waved, and then disappeared into the woods trembling. I waved a second too late. I was wondering why he went through the woods but there were other more important things on my mind.  
As I pulled up to Jacob's house butterflies started going wild in my stomach. It couldn't be that bad, could it? What if he was in love with someone else and this was all just a dare or a guilt trip? I became overwhelmed by my own thoughts. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably.  
I pulled myself somewhat together and got out of the car. When I got up to the door I knocked loudly but no one answered so I knocked again. Still no answer. Paul had told me that Jacob was home so I opened the door and walked in.  
I went to the living room and found Jacob asleep on the couch. That was good, he looked like he needed it. I didn't want to wake him so I went to sit on the couch beside him. I didn't want to push him too far, if he was in love with someone else so I sat on the opposite side of the couch.  
Warm arms were hugging me tightly. I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep. Jacob was holding me on his lap and smiling at me. I looked away trying to hold back tears.  
"You know, you can tell me anything Jake. I'll never be mad at you." My voice didn't sound right. It sounded as if I was chocking. Jacob looked instantly worried.  
"What's wrong? Did Sam send someone to talk to you? I can't believe the nerve of him! Which one was it? Was it Quil, oh no. Or maybe it was Paul, or Leah." Jacob looked as if he could kill someone. He was trembling head to toe with his eyes closed. I placed my hand to his face.  
"Jacob, calm down. You just need to get it off your chest and tell me."  
Jake opened his eyes and sighed. He looked me straight in the eyes.  
"I'm a werewolf."  
I smiled a very small but noticeable smile, and then everything went black.

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Waking

**HEHE REEEAAAADDD IITTT!!**

"Maddy? Maddy!? Maddy wake up! Please Maddy. I love you." I could hear in his voice that he was crying. I wanted so bad to answer him, to tell him that I loved him too and to make him stop crying. I tried to open my eyes to no avail; I just couldn't get a grip on my consciousness. Jacob was mumbling something to me but I couldn't pay attention. It took all of my concentration to open my eyes. When I did, the first thing I saw was Jacob's face just a few inches away from mine with tears in his chocolate brown eyes.  
I must have been out longer than I thought because the way Jacob's lips attacked mine; I could tell he'd been worried for more than just a couple seconds. I kissed him back with so much intensity that the house could have been on fire, in a volcano, on the sun, and I wouldn't have cared- or noticed. I had to break the kiss for air, once again.  
"Don't ever do that to me again." He said fiercely.  
"Sorry." I said snuggling into his chest.  
"Don't apologise. It was my fault. I shouldn't have told you." He said pressing his face in my hair.  
"Yes you should have. It's kind of important for me to know if my boyfriend is a werewolf."  
"Oh, so I'm your boyfriend now?" I blushed.  
"Well, I – uh..." I was cut off by Jacob's quiet laughter.  
"So, I'm guessing Leah knows and everyone else in the pack too."  
"Whoa!" I said jerking my head up. "Leah's a werewolf too?" Jacob nodded.  
"Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Sam too." I suddenly felt a little queasy. I was going to ask Jake to explain more but I heard a door open and tires squeak across the floor.  
"Jake, you home? Who's' ca-" a small wise looking old man with long jet-black hair in a wheelchair was sitting in front of us smiling.  
"Who's this?" he asked Jacob. I tried to get off his lap but he wouldn't let me, so I stopped struggling.  
"This is Maddy. Maddy, this is my dad Billy." He made gestures with his hands as he spoke. I waved and Billy smiled so big it looked like it might break his face. Jacob smiled in response and ducked his face into my hair. Billy wheeled himself away into the kitchen. Jaocb got up and took my hand.  
"Come on." He said tugging on my hand, "Dad, were going out." He said in a louder voice.  
" Yeah." Billy said from in front of the fridge. Jacob led me outside and into the woods. We walked for a while, hand in hand, not speaking. I had basically ruled out that whole "other girl" thing. We entered a clearing so beautiful I had to blink twice to make sure it was real. Jacob turned around to face me.  
"Wait here." He let go of my hand and disappeared into the woods. About two minutes later a huge horse-sized russet brown wolf came out and stopped to look at me. I was completely still, and so was he, waiting for my reaction.  
"Jake?" the wolf nodded its head. I walked over to get a closer look. As soon as I got close enough, I tangled my fingers into the strange texture of his fur. I looked up at the sky and saw a half moon amongst the twinkling stars. The wolf- Jacob- made a rumbling noise that sounded like muffled laughter. He gave me a look that I'm assuming meant "Stay here" or something like that. The huge wolf ran into the woods and in less than a minute Jacob came out on two feet.  
"We don't need full moons to phase." Was the first thing he said.  
"How-" Jacob cut me off. "I could tell." He said taking my hand.  
"Can you please explain more, I said, because I'm confused." Jacob took a seat on the perfectly green grass and pulled me down with him. Jacob had explained to me everything about werewolves and his pack. When he started to explain about the Cullens and vampires, I was shocked.  
"Vampires exist?" Jacob nodded his head and continued to explain the situation with Bella and the Cullens. Jacob started resembling the Jacob I had first met whenever he mentioned Bella. I tried to comfort him by stroking his face. Jacob looked at me and it was almost as if I could see right into his soul. Jacob pressed his face into my hair and I rested my head on his chest.  
"So you're not freaked out?" he asked me his voice muffled by my hair. His hot breath on my skin sent warm shivers down my spine.  
"Not at all." I said firmly. I felt Jacob smile into my hair.  
"Good." He said pulling back. "There's one more thing." He said hesitantly.  
"What?" I said prying.  
"There's this thing called imprinting." 

**COME ON AND REVIEW FOR ME!!!!! You know you waaannnnt too!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting

**Here it is… chapter…7 I think..? **

"Imp-what?" I said confused looking up at him now.  
"Imprinting. It's like... love at first sight, but a thousand times stronger. When a werewolf sees the person for the first time, nothing else matters to them but that one person. It's as if suddenly your world revolves around them. You couldn't leave your imprint our fall out of love with them, even if you tried."  
"Oh." I thought about that. "Have you imprinted yet Jake?" I asked hesitating.  
"Yes, she's the most perfect person. She's smart, and beautiful, and the way she kisses me..." Jacob trailed off, shaking his head. I could feel tears welling up and spilling over. I tried to get up off his lap but his grip was too strong. He realized what I was doing and let me go. I stood up and immediately started looking for a way out. Before I could take two steps, Jacob was in front of me, hands on my shoulders.  
"Where are you going? Don't cry." He said pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Maddy, I was talking about you." He said softly in my ear. I stopped sobbing and stood there in his arms. Jacob was rubbing my back. I looked up into his eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." He said. "Now come on, I should get you home." Jacob started to walk out and towed me behind him. He stopped and turned to me.  
"I'll show you a faster way to travel." He said pulling me up on his back.  
"Whoa! Uh... okay." I said a bit confused. Did he think I was incapable of running? Suddenly we were running through the woods at a speed I never thought possible. The trees were mostly a blur of green. Before I could count to ten, we were at my car.  
"That was fun." I said as soon as he sat me down. He laughed at my remark.  
"Yeah it is." He said. Jacob walked over to my car and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and fastened my seat belt while Jacob got in the driver's side and started towards my house. I didn't speak, his driving terrified me too much. Jacob glanced over at me eyeing the speed and slowed down. I relaxed.  
"Sorry, I'm used to going fast." He said pulling into the driveway of my small house. "No one's home?" he asked me.  
"No. My parents travel a lot for work. They come home tomorrow night." I said looking down to hide the sadness in my eyes.  
"That`s terrible." he said consoling me. Jacob sighed and stepped out of the car. I climbed out too and started to head up the path to my house. Jacob followed me in silence. With Jacob, I quickly learned that silence doesn't last long.  
"So you seriously thought that I imprinted on someone else?"  
"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked him grabbing my key and opening the door. I got in the house and headed over to the living room, pulling Jacob along with me.  
"Because I love you." He said when we sat down on the couch. I smiled.  
"I love you too." I said kissing him softly on the lips.  
"So when so I get to meet your parents?" I raised my eyebrow. Meet my parents already? "Well you already met my dad so I want to meet your parents."  
"Tomorrow." I decided. "I need time to figure out how to tell them. I'm not quite sure how they'll react."  
"Okay." He said. I could tell that he was getting less and less interested in the conversation so I gave him what we both wanted. I kissed him but I was abruptly halted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming from the entryway.  
"Maddy, honey? Were home early!" It was my mom. She couldn't know Jake was here so I whispered to him. "Stay here until I say." Jacob nodded and I dashed out to the kitchen not wanting them to come into the living room.  
"Mom! Dad! Why are you home so early, I thought you were coming home tomorrow." I said running and giving them a hug.  
"We got an early flight and decided to surprise you. Aren't you glad?" My mom said, worry coming into her voice at the end.  
"Of course I am! It was just caught off guard." My dad was lugging their suitcases up the stairs. Mom took my arm and started pulling me in the direction of the living room. "Come on; let's talk about what you've been doing the past month and a half while I was gone."  
"Wait!" I said. "Might as well get it out now. I have someone here."  
"Oh! Is it one of your little friends from school? Or is it Leah? Oh I can't wait to see her again." She said, her voice going all high at the end as if Leah were her own daughter.  
"No, it's not a friend from school,school hasn't started it's not Leah." I took a deep breath. "He's-"  
"He? You have a boy over here?" I nodded  
"He's my boyfriend." I said waiting for the scolding to come. I waited and waited but it never came, instead my mom just stared at me.  
"You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? Where did you meet him? Is he safe?" I laughed at my mother instinctively going into protective mode.  
"Yes. I met him at Leah's house, he's one of her friends, and he's perfectly safe. Jake? Come here." I said hoping my mom wouldn't notice that Jacob was a little out of the ordinary. I didn't hear Jacob coming but I saw my mom's eyes go huge before she composed herself. Even if I hadn't noticed that, I would have definitely noticed the heat radiating off his body behind me.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jones." He said extending a hand out. My mom took his hand and shook it.  
"Please, call me Karen." She said sweetly. "Maddy, can I talk to you for a minute please?" she said tugging on me.  
"Sure. I'll be back in a second." I said to Jake. My mom pulled me into the spare room and shut the door behind her.  
"Are you nuts? How old is he? Like, twenty- three or twenty-four. That's insane! You're only seventeen Maddy!" She said yelling at me in a hushed tone. She didn't know, but Jacob could hear every word, whispered or not.  
"Actually, he's seventeen too." I said plunking down on the bed. My mom gave me a look that meant she didn't believe me. "Mom I'm not joking. Have you seen the size of the Quileute boys? They're all huge! I swear mom, he is seventeen, just like me. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." I said standing back up and getting in her face. "Whatever. I don't care how old he is, I don't want you dating him or even talking to him. You are just asking for trouble. I can tell he's no good."  
That was pushing it. I felt my anger driving my heart rate up and I could feel it in my ears.  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I didn't want to but he said it would be good to tell you. I knew you would react like this. And, you know what? I am going to date him and there's nothing you can do about it." I screamed at her. I bolted for the door and swung it open furious. Jacob was standing in the same spot with a pained look on his face. I grabbed his hand and started for the door. "Come on. We'll go to your house. At least Billy isn't an over dramatic *****." Jacob followed me in silence and once again took the driver's seat.  
"This isn't right. Your parents just got home and I'm ruining the moment." He said shaking his head.  
"No you're not." I said taking his hand. "My mom just likes to over react." Jacob was pulling into his driveway already. It was amazing how fast he drove. It was also very terrifying. Jacob leapt out of the car and ran to get my door. He took my hand and led me up the stairs to his house. Once inside, we chatted absentmindedly in his room. It was around midnight and I was beginning to fall asleep.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked me noticing my tiredness.  
"I don't really want to go home right now." I said remembering the terrible fight with my mom.  
"You can stay here if you want to. Dad won't mind." He said stroking a piece of hair out of my eyes.  
"That sounds perfect." "You can sleep in here." He said. Jacob got up so I could lie down on the bed. He didn't have very many blankets on his bed. I suppose he wouldn't really need them. Jacob kissed me goodnight and started walking towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Jacob turned around to face me.  
"To sleep on the couch."  
"Why? I'm cold."I said shivering. Jacob smiled.  
"I think I can fix that." He said walking back over and climbing on the bed next to me. Jacob's single bed wasn't very roomy so I ended up half on top of him. Not that I would complain. Jacob pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly.  
"Better?" he said in my ear.  
"Much better." I said "Thank you." Jacob took an arm off me and tiled my head up to look at him. He pressed his lips to mine. When he broke free, I smiled and buried my face into his chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly and loudly.  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear.  
"I love you more." Jacob chuckled and buried his face into my hair.  
"I don't think that's possible." He said. I smiled into his chest, happy to know that Jacob would be all mine, forever.  
"I do." Jacob chuckled softly and stroked my face.  
"I'm keeping you up. You should go to sleep." I nodded my head. I could feel Jacob running his hands up and down my back. It was very distracting, but finally, I fell asleep in Jacob's arms once again.

**You know what to do! But inscase you fell down 3 flights of stairs and hit your head causing some brain damage let me remind you to… REVIEW!!**


	8. ATTENTION!

**Attention to all my readers.** This is not a new chapter. Sorry to disappoint. I had originally broken my story up into two parts and I'm still unsure whether I will keep it that way or not.

The point is, the next chapter coming will be my last for this portion. I hope you have all enjoyed my story so far. I have gotten hundreds and hundreds of favouriting my story and me but so far I have only got a few commenters. I have decided that since this will be my last chapter I will not post it until I have 5 comments at the least. I may go for a few more if I see a good response with comments. I don't care what you put. You can type me 17 paragraphs on how you like it or what you want to happen(although that might be a bit long). You can put "good" or "nice". I don't care just say SOMETHING!!!

Thanks to all my fans. The faster you comment, the faster you get the last chapter up there so REVIEW FOR ME!!


	9. Chapter 9: This Is The End

**I cant believe it but this is the LAST CHAPTER!!!**

When I woke up, I felt a little strange. The light was streaming in the window, and I was getting hot. I really, really didn't want to wake up Jake. I was getting hotter and hotter. I hated to do it but I finally had to wake him up.  
"Jacob? Wake up." He couldn't hear me, and he didn't respond when I tried stroking his face. It looked like there was only one way to wake him up. I kissed him fiercely and he automatically woke up and started kissing me back.  
"Good morning." He said, stretching his arms. I sat up on the bed and felt cool air on my hot body. Jacob sat up beside me and pulled me on his lap. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Amazingly well." I said "Shouldn't you tell your dad I'm here before he finds out himself?"  
"He already knows you're here. He came in around seven to tell me he was going fishing. He was actually quite glad you're here. He really likes you. I guess he's just glad I'm not moping around anymore."  
"You were moping? Why?"  
"Umm. Yeah. I was just upset about Bella and everything." He said uncomfortable. "Are you hungry?" Jacob said getting up off the bed and throwing me over his shoulder. Jacob started walking to the door.  
"Hey! Put me down!" I said pounding my fists against his back.  
"No." He said running down the stairs. Jacob set me on the kitchen counter and wrapped his arm around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned in. The door creaked open and I heard someone walking in.  
"Jake, man? You here?" It was Seth. He walked into the kitchen and saw us. Jacob turned around.  
"Dude. Could you not have took like three more seconds?" He said angered.  
"Hey Seth. Come over here."I said gesturing. I was surprised when he actually came.  
"'Sup?" Was he completely oblivious, or was he just stupid? I had the answer to that, he's just stupid. He never changed. "Turn around." He followed my instructions once again. I saw Jacob give me a questioning look but I ignored it. I silently picked up the frying pan off the counter and saw Jacob smile. I knew that I couldn't actually hurt him, werewolves were almost indestructible, so I raised the frying pan and smacked him as hard as I could in the back of his head.  
Seth winced away. "Ow. Jesus, what'd you do that for?" He said rubbing the back of his head.  
"That was for ruining the moment." I hopped down off the counter and kicked him. "And that was just for fun." I said smiling. Jacob was behind me laughing.  
"You never used to be this annoying, you know that?" Seth said crossing his arms.  
"You were always annoying."  
"I thought it was just a hormonal thing." Jacob said from behind me. "I was hoping it would pass." Seth stuck his tongue out. "What did you come here for anyways Seth? Other than to annoy the hell out of me, or was that your goal all along?" Jacob said walking up beside me.  
"Sam wondered why you didn't show up for patrol this morning. You've been running patrols like crazy for the past month or two that Sam got a little worried. There wasn't really any doubt, but he wanted me to come check anyways." Jacob smacked his fist against his forehead.  
"****! I completely forgot. Tell Sam I'll do double shift tonight."  
"No. Sam said you deserve a break. You've been working too hard lately; Sam said to take a couple days off." Seth said starting to back up to the door.  
Jacob sighed. "Tell Sam I said thanks." Seth nodded and left. Jacob turned around to face me. "Now, where were we?"He said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I think I remember." I said standing on my tiptoes and placing my arms around his neck. Jacob leaned in, and when his lips were an inch away from mine, I heard the phone ring behind me. I dropped my arms.  
"Are you serious? " Jacob said reaching behind me for the phone. He glanced at the caller ID. "What do you want Leah?" He said into the phone. Jacob listened for a second and handed the phone to me. I took it from him and pressed it to my ear confused.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, listen. Your mom called here looking for you. She said you never came home last night and she is getting worried. What should I tell her? She's on the other line."  
"Tell her to that I'm fine and to but out of my life." I spat.  
"Do I even want to know?" She asked.  
"Nope, and you don't need to. I'm kind of busy right now, so is that all you need?"  
"Yeah." Leah said laughing. "Bye." I hung up the phone and put it on the counter behind me.  
"Can I hit Leah with a frying pan too?" Jacob asked me.  
"No. You can't hit girls." I said taking his hand and leading him over to the living room. I sat down on the couch and Jacob sat beside me.  
"I never asked if I could hit a girl. I asked if I could hit Leah." I smacked him hard on the arm. "Shouldn't you go see your mom?" He asked me.  
"No. She has a problem with who I'm seeing; she won't be seeing any of me." I said crossing my arms.  
"I'm making you angry." He said smoothing out the crease on my forehead. "I'm sorry." Jacob kissed the side of my cheek softly. I climbed up on his lap and started kissing him roughly. I needed it, I needed to forget. To forget about my mom and the fight and everything.  
Jacob pulled away. "You really should talk to your mom." He said out of breath. I shook my head and started kissing him again. He wasn't as into it as he should have been. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked eyeing him.  
"I'm making you fight with your mom. It's not right. You need to make up with her." I hated to admit it, but he had a point. I never fought with my mom. I sighed giving up.  
"Fine, I'll talk to her." I said getting up off of his lap. Jacob caught my arm and pulled me back down.  
"I didn't say I wanted you to leave right now." He said kissing up my jaw line. I smiled.  
"If I'm going to go talk to my mom, I need to do it now before I change my mind."  
Jacob sighed. "Fine." He said and kissed me lightly on the lips. I got up and started walking to the door. Jacob got up and followed me. I opened up the door and started walking out to my car. When I opened up the car door I looked up and waved to Jacob. He smiled and waved back. I got in and started driving towards my house.  
Once I got there I shut off the engine and sat there for a while. After a couple minutes I got out and walked up the path to my house. I stopped at the door and took a deep breath. I hoped that mom wouldn't be too mad. There was only one way to find out. I reached for the door handle and stepped inside.  
"Mom?" I saw my mom sitting on the couch. As soon as she heard my voice she looked up at me and came running. Mom pulled me into a hug.  
"Where were you? You didn't come home last night, and I got so worried." Mom let go of me and patted down my hair. "Yeah. I need to talk to you. It's about Jake." Her face immediately dropped when I mentioned him.  
"Well, why don't we talk about this in the living room?" She said pulling me along. I followed and sat down on the couch beside her.  
"Honey, I'm just going to say it now. I really don't want you dating this boy."  
"Well this boy has a name, and I'm not going to stop seeing him just because you think he's some terrible person. By the way, he's not. I really didn't want to come talk to you but he was the one who said it would be good to come talk to you. He was the one who made me come here, and you are just judging him before you even got to know him." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. My mom looked like she was softening up.  
"You really like this boy don't you?" She asked wiping the tears from my cheeks.  
"Yes. I ...I ... I love him." My mom looked a little shocked at my comment.  
"Okay. I wont give you a hard time about seeing this Jacob boy, I will get to know him better, but you are still grounded for not coming home last night. So, up to your room now." I grinned and threw my arms around my mom.  
"Thank you." I said letting go and walking up to my room. I changed into my pyjamas and crawled under my covers. Everything was so cold when Jacob wasn't around. I started to doze off when I heard something plinking against my window. I looked over just in time to see a rock hit my window and then fall to the ground again. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. The window wasn't very hard to open. I pried it open and stuck my head out. Jacob was standing directly below my second story window with a fist full of rocks.  
"Move away from the window." He shouted.  
"Why?" I said trying not to yell loud enough for my mom to hear.  
"I'm going to jump." He said. "Now move!"  
"Are you nuts? You'll kill yourself!"  
"No I won't, but I might hurt you if you don't move." I gave up and moved out of the way. Jacob appeared in my window and jumped in barely making a noise. He smiled proudly and looked at me.  
"Told you." He said pulling me over for a hug.  
"Jake, if my mom catches you here she'll kill you and then me. She's just barely accepted the fact that I'm dating you, I don't think she'll be too happy if she finds out that you're into my room and sleeping with me." I whispered.  
"Don't worry, she won't catch me." He said kissing me. Jacob took my hand and pulled me over to my bed. He laid down on the bed and pulled me down on top of him. Considering his huge muscles, you would have thought he would be hard as a rock, but when I nestled down, he was just as soft and huggable as a teddy bear.  
"I could get used to this." I said hugging him tight. He chuckled softly.  
"Go to sleep. Dream sweet dreams. And remember, I love you." I didn't need to say it for him to know that I loved him too. I felt his lips press against my hair. I couldn't help but think about how special he was to me and how my mom was completely oblivious that I was upstairs with the most amazing guy in the world. I fell asleep thinking about our first kiss, warm in Jacobs arms. I knew that Jacob would be mine, forever, and that thought flooded my mind with happiness.

**ITS DONE!!!!! FINIS!!! Wow. I have a sequel started too for ya! I don't know when ill be getting it up though. So for now! …… REVIEW!!! Haha you knew I had to throw that in. so this is it!! BYEESSS 3 (btw the sequel is called Gone For The Holidays so watch out for it.) XD  
**


	10. IT'S HEEEEEREEEEEEE

Hey Yall! I got A Love Like This 2, aka Gone For The Holidays up. Finaly! Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Ive been busy with my website and with more stories. Heres the link to GFTH .net/s/6244499/1/Gone_For_The_Holidays_A_Love_Like_This_2 I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for your reviews. I expect you to review every single chapter I put up cause you know I love that.

And while you're at it go check out .com/ Its an awesome twilight role playing website. And you can come chat to me there. My name is Maddy. I'm the only Maddy there so it shouldn't be too hard to find me. If you have any questions about my fanfictions or upcoming ones you can come find me there. see yahs!


End file.
